No Promises
by AriCat-Hg
Summary: 'Debes ser cuidadoso, el amor no es simple.' Y aunque ambos sólo querían estar uno al lado del otro. Pero Sakura sabía, cada vez que pensaba en Sasuke, lo sentía en lo más profundo de su corazón. Fue tan fácil que ambos se enamoraran. Por eso, no se iban a prometer nada.
1. Just Be Careful

**Summary:** _'Debes ser cuidadoso, el amor no es simple.'_ Y aunque ambos sólo querían estar uno al lado del otro. Pero Sakura sabía, cada vez que pensaba en Sasuke, lo sentía en lo más profundo de su corazón. Fue tan fácil que ambos se enamoraran. Por eso, no se iban a prometer nada.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas.

 **NA:** Esta es la historia que subí a Facebook en un concurso (voy perdiendo TnT ; 8 votos es una burla para mi corazón ToT ) Tardé un día en escribirla y editarla. Son 4,000 palabras exactas. (lol) Esta historia iba a ser un long-fic, pero ni modo. Aunque está en proceso de ser long-fic... tal vez...

 **Advertencia;** posible Ooc y en total serán 2 capítulos.

Se me borró la primer publicación, esta historia esta encantada, ya son 4 veces que la subo y edito y me sale maaal...

* * *

 **No Promises**

 **[Just Be Careful...]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El salpicar del agua. Veía burbujas de colores. Sentía la frescura del pasto bajo sus pies y la dulzura del sol sobre de ella. Recuerdos de una hermosa infancia, presentándose ante ella otra vez.

"Regrese" dijo a nadie en particular, o tal vez, lo dijo a ese viejo campamento.

Era verano. El primero en cinco años desde la última vez que estuvo en ese lugar. Cuando era niña, le había tomado algo de tiempo asimilar y aceptar la belleza de este lugar. _'La voluntad de Fuego'_ era un lugar conocido. Siempre atendiendo años tras año a generaciones de niños o jóvenes cuyo sueño fue ser un ninja. No era una academia de ninjas de verdad, sólo que así les gustaba llamarse. En el lugar había instructores capacitados en diferentes áreas deportivas o culturales. Sakura misma había aprendido karate ahí. Pero desde que sus padres biológicos murieron, fueron distantes los veranos en los que ella regresaba a este lugar.

Caminó, impaciente y curiosa, observando y notando los muchos y pocos cambios del lugar. Se había ampliado más, tenían más cabañas. Saludaba caras conocidas y rostros nuevos.

Inhaló mucho aire. Olía el agua del lago cercano y escuchaba la risa de niños a lo lejos.

Era bueno estar de vuelta.

..

"…Además, ayudaras a Shizune."

"Entonces, ¿estoy como miembro oficial?" No podía ocultara la sonrisa de su cara.

Tsunade sonrió. "Es bueno que estés con nosotros, Sakura. Bienvenida a 'Voluntad de Fuego.'"

..

* * *

Estar dentro del salón donde se llevaba a cabo las lecciones de Taijutsu le traía tantos recuerdos, ahí se enseñaban diferentes artes marciales. Se acercó a los estantes que contenían algunos de los artefactos para los alumnos más avanzados. Shirukens y Kunais, Shinai, entre otras cosas. Recordó su primera experiencia con un kunai, y como este le dejó una fea cicatriz en la palma de la mano. Casi nostálgica, e inocentemente, tomó uno. Sonriendo a medias, lo giró entre sus dedos. Se moría de ganas por empezar y-

"No creo que debas jugar con eso, esta afilado y-"

Se sobresaltó, sorprendida por la voz que hablada a sus espaldas, "¡Ouch!" Reaccionó de la peor manera, pues apretó el kunai que tenía en la mano.

"Te lo dije." Se paró frente a ella. "¿Estas bien?" Aunque le preguntó, ya había tomado su mano para examinarla.

"Lamento eso," trató de disculparse ella, también mirando su herida. Cuando él le comenzó a limpiar la sangre de su mano, ella le sonrió, agradecida. Ambos levantaron la mirada, y por un momento, se sentía como si el tiempo se pausara. Todos los colores y la frescura del verano pasaron por su mente. Colores suaves y cálidos, momentos dulces y promesas no dichas. Todo pasó en un segundo.

"Segura que esta-"

"¡Eres muy bonito!"

..

* * *

No es que se diera de golpes en el pecho o negara que causaba cierta inquietud en las personas del sexo opuesto. Podía pensar y enumerar los halagos y descripciones de su físico que las chicas le habían dicho durante su vida… pero nunca nadie le había dicho _'lindo…'_

Primera impresión: esa chica era rara.

Le miraba de reojo, a unos metros de su derecha. En un vestido veraniego con muchas flores. Mirara por donde mirara, era rara. Desde su extravagante cabello rosa, su cuerpo delgado, sus ojos verdes y sus labios rosas. Lucía sonrojada, Sasuke se preguntaba si era normal eso en ella.

Ella miró hacía su dirección, y tratando de parecer disimulado, movió su mirada. Aun así, de reojo podía verla caminar hasta él.

"Lamento lo de hace rato." Dijo al llegar a su lado. Sasuke veía como campistas e instructores se reunían ahí. Estaba en campo abierto, frente un escenario donde consejeros y la directora daban su discurso de bienvenida.

"Hn." Le respondió él después. Mirando al frente, de brazos cruzados y esperando que ella se alejara.

Ella jugó nerviosa con sus manos. A Sasuke le estaba irritando.

"Que es-"

"¡Por favor sal conmigo!" Gritó ella. Sasuke la miró de inmediato, sorprendido. No sólo él, sino todos los presentes se giraron para verlos. "¡Eres muy bonito, ten una cita conmigo!"

El tiempo se volvió a suspender. ¡Y Sasuke jura y perjura que no se sonrojó!

Sentía a su alrededor, miradas pesadas en su espalda. Risitas poco disimuladas y alguno que otro chiflido. Aseguraba que era Kiba y Naruto. Apretó los puños. Frunció el ceño y miró con molestia a la chica.

"No salgo con campistas." Suponía que si él hubiera sido otra persona, habría agradecido la oferta o decir lo siento. Pero al diablo. Ella lo estaba avergonzando en público. _Bonito ni una mierda…_

La miró, y esperó que esta niña entendiera de una vez. Él no- ¿Por qué ella sonreía? ¿Que era ese brillo en los ojos y ese sonrojo?

"Entonces, si no fuera una campista -" Sasuke notó como ella iba a decirle algo más, pero fueron interrumpidos.

Desde el micrófono, alguien se aclaró la garganta. Un poco alarmado, recordó que no estaban solos. Y para su desgracia, la directora ya estaba ahí. Así como todos los instructores.

Que la tierra se abriera y los llevara a todos.

La directora, una mujer con presencia y porte… uno que se arruinaba cuando estaba ebria, le miraba. Divertida. Sasuke juraba que era una bruja. O al menos actuaba como una. Avergonzado, sin saber realmente porque, ignoró a la chica que acababa de declarársele.

Se concentró en inhalar y exhalar. Poca atención le prestaba al típico y nada nuevo discurso con el que se iniciaba formalmente seis semanas de actividades. Su mente se dejó llevar por cosas agradables. Memorias de este lugar, recuerdos de momentos vividos con su hermano y amigos, vívidos en este campamento.

"Además de darle la bienvenida a nuevos campistas, es un placer presentar al nuevo miembro de instructores y auxiliar."

Sonidos de sorpresa y comentarios de bienvenida resonaron. Con poco interés, Sasuke levantó la mirada y observó a la chica pelirosa, ahora, de pie a un lado de Tsunade.

Decir que esta no la vio venir era poco. No muchas cosas lograban sorprenderle, o importarle, pero esto sin duda se ganaba todas. ¿Cómo era que esa chica era instructora?

Sintió un flash en la cara. Parpadeando, miró al intruso. Lo fulminó con la mirada.

"¿Que? Tu expresión merecía ser fotografiada, pocas veces te he visto así de atontado." Sasuke apretó la mandíbula.

"Borra eso, Naruto."

"¿Bromeas? ¿Sabes cuánto dinero voy a conseguir con tus fangirls por esto? Aunque…" miró hacia al frente, observando a la chica de cabello rosa. "Creo que Sakura-chan se convertirá en un problema para ellas."

De todas las tonterías que decía, lo único que se quedó en la mente de Sasuke fue el nombre de la chica que seguía sonriendo. La miró de soslayo, y ella ya lo observaba. Ahí estaba otra vez, una sonrisa petulante.

 _Tch._ Apenas era el inicio del verano, y Sasuke ya sentía que iba a ser una locura.

..

* * *

"Aun no puedo creer que hayas hecho eso." ¿Era su imaginación o era reproche en su voz?

Aunque ahora que la euforia se había ido de ella, Sakura comenzó a reflexionar lo que hizo. Okay, tal vez si se había pasado de efusiva…

"¿Crees que estuvo mal?"

"¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué le hayas dicho _'bonito'_ a Sasuke Uchiha frente a toda la población del campamento, o que le hayas _pedido_ salir a Sasuke maldito Uchiha y él te rechazara frente a todo el campamento?"

"Cuando dices las cosas de esa manera, me hace pensar en que tal vez hice algo mal." Su acompañante la miró de mala manera. "Además, no me rechazó como tal…"

Suspiró, exasperada. Ino adoraba a Sakura, había sido su mejor amiga del campamento durante años, pero a veces simplemente quería arrojarla al río. Y mira que venir luego de tanto tiempo y hacerse notar con semejante espectáculo. Negó con la cabeza. Ya veía venir todo un circo.

"Aun no puedo creer que hayas hecho eso."

Ella inclinó un poco la cabeza, "¿Por qué? ¡No me digas que tiene novia! O peor aún… ¡novio!" _Dios, sabía que no podía existir un hombre tan bonito, y-_

"Para ya. Primero, nunca le vuelvas a decir _'bonito'_ si no quieres que te odie, nunca le digas así, menos en público, ya que él es… él... es Sasuke."

"Lo dices como si con saber su nombre voy a saber cómo es o quién es."

Ino giró los ojos. "Deberías. Ahora, cierra la boca y deja te cuente sobre él."

..

* * *

Muy bien. Ahora que todo el espectáculo del día anterior se había insertado bien en su cabeza, gracias al silencio de la noche y su costumbre de repensar sobre su día, Sakura se dio cuenta de que… de que tal vez actuó sin pensar. Y tal vez se sentía algo avergonzada… tal vez si daba la vuelta y le pedía a Tsunade que-

"Oye."

"¡Yiiep!" Chilló, porque gracias a su mente fantasiosa, no se dio cuenta que Sasuke la había notado, y se había acercado a ella. _¿Qué haría? ¿Le golpearía, diría algo hiriente? ¿Y si la arrojaba al lago? No podi-_

"¿Cómo está tu mano?"

"¿Uuh?" porque él estaba frente a ella, su cerebro parecía desconectarse. Se abofeteó, mentalmente, claro.

"Tu mano." Repitió con impaciencia.

"¡Ah! ¡Está bien, mira!" Levantó su mano izquierda, mostrando las vendas alrededor de esta. Él asintió.

Ahora que le miraba de cerca. Sakura empezaba a entender la detallada descripción de Ino sobre él. Sí, lucía serio, y algo misterioso. Tenía un aura de seguridad, como si fuera alguien inalcanzable. Pero Sakura veía algo más. ¿Era soledad?

"Así que también eres instructora." Él la miró con mucho detalle. Como si examinándola pudiera descubrir quién era realmente. Su instinto le decía que se moviera, incomoda, pero no lo hizo.

Sólo sonrió y asintió. "Y asistente de enfermería."

"Eso escuché." dijo sin mucho interés.

Silencio.

"Sobre lo que te dije ayer..." comenzó ella, algo nerviosa.

Ahí estaba, Sasuke ya veía venir sus palabras, seguro-

"¿Qué te parece mañana?"

Quieto. Así se quedó. Algo confundido _. ¿De dónde sacaba valor esta chica?_ Alzó una ceja, y la miró fijamente. ¿Se le había zafado un tornillo?

Ella trató de explicarse.

"¿Te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?"

"Una cita." Ella asintió de manera enérgica. "Una cita… ¿en un campamento…? ¿En el bosque? "

Sí, era incredulidad. No sabía si ella estaba siendo sería, enserio que casi se ríe.

"Ohhmm... podríamos- podríamos ir a caminar alrededor del lago, o algo…"

Él bufó.

"Nos acabamos de conocer, literal, ayer te vi por primera vez, ¿y quieres una cita conmigo?" Ella volvió asentir, sonrojada. "Ni siquiera te conozco, y no sabes nada de mí, tu no-"

Ella estiró su brazo y extendió su palma. Sasuke la miró, confundido, ella la movió con insistencia. Quería que él la tomara. Inseguro, estrechó su mano con la de ella, más pequeña y más suave.

"Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, seré instructora de Taijustu y auxiliar de enfermería. Es un placer conocerte Sasuke-kun, por favor considera mi petición."

..

Durante sus diez y ocho años de vida, Sasuke nunca se había quedado sin habla y sorprendido tantas veces con la misma persona.

Con el sol sobre sus cabezas, con los rayos de luz sobre ese cabello rosa y el olor a agua cerca de ellos, las risas y la humedad del calor, Sasuke sostenía la mano de esta peculiar chica. No sabía que era, pero en el momento en que tomó su mano, algo dentro de él se sintió diferente.

..

.


	2. Love Ain't Simple

**Summary:** _'Debes ser cuidadoso, el amor no es simple.'_ Y aunque ambos sólo querían estar uno al lado del otro, Sakura sabía, cada vez que pensaba en Sasuke, lo sentía en lo más profundo de su corazón. Fue tan fácil que ambos se enamoraran. Por eso, no se iban a prometer nada.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas.

 **Advertencia;** posible Ooc.

 **NA: Final de este two-shot. Y yo se que mucho prefieren un actualización de Love me like you, pero este cap es el unico que tenia terminado y editado.**

 **Pd:** Querida andreafenix26, tuve problemas al subir el capítulo anterior a este y se me borró, así como tu comentario...y aunque perdí ese concurso, tu voto desde aquí alivió mi corazón. hasta le tomé screenshoot ;)

* * *

 **No Promises**

 **[... Love Ain't Simple.]**

 **.**

 **.**

Aún estaba sorprendido al estar ahí. Había pasado una semana, y aún no entendía cómo se había dejado convencer por esta chica. Justo dos días antes ella había vuelto a insistir.

 _"Entonces, Sasuke-kun, ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?_

 _"¿De qué estás hablando?"_

 _"¡Nuestra cita!" ¡Otra vez! Ella hablaba muy alto._

¿Cómo había aceptado? Estaba fuera de su saber.

"¿Una cita en la piscina?" le preguntó, suspicaz.

"No es una piscina, pero sí, básicamente vamos a nadar." le dijo muy, animada.

Sasuke suspiró. Era como tratar con una niña. Tal vez si le ignoraba y cumplía este capricho, ella dejaría de molestarle.

"¡Sasuke-kun!" Había tendió la manía de llamarle así. Le molestan, pero Sasuke se dio cuenta que ya podía distinguir su voz de los demás. Fastidiado, miró hacia donde le llamaba.

..

A lo largo del día, Sasuke descubrió que le era difícil no mirar a esta chica. Desde que comenzó a quitarse los zapatos, cuando se aventó al agua, arrastrado Sasuke con ella. Riendo y jugando con el agua.

¿Dónde había quedado su resistencia? No estaba seguro, sólo no podía evitar ver a esta chica bonita. Si, lo admitía... el hecho de que Sakura era más que 'bonita'. Ahora, añadiéndole que le sonreía con demasiada devoción, con su ropa mojada y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Bueno, no era culpa de Sasuke lo qué pasó después.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun" ¿En que momento ella se acercó tanto?

Esa chica lograba crearle nerviosismo, y con sólo esa risa juguetona, esa sonrisa dulce, podía quitarle todas sus restricciones auto-impuestas. Así que fue natural para él el acercarse, mirarle a los ojos e inclinar su cara en el ángulo perfecto para besarla.

Ellos aún no lo sabían, por eso no lo reconocían, pero esto se había convertido en algo más que un simple ligue de verano.

..

* * *

Rumores empezaron a propagarse. ¿En un lugar como ese? No le sorprendía.

Y no habría sido la gran cosa, de no ser porque se trataba de él. Siempre había evitado relacionarse con alguien del campamento. Era algo que simplemente no iba con él. Sasuke estaba ahí como instructor, ganar algo de dinero mientras hacía algo que podía disfrutar.

Pero, debido a que se trataba de Sasuke Uchiha, era toda una bomba la noticia de que él, en efecto, había caído por la nueva y linda enfermera. Sí, a Sakura le llamaban así. Y a pesar de ser asistente en taijutsu, se pasaba más el tiempo en la enfermería.

Por su aspecto, creía que ella debía ser protegida. Ella odiaba los insectos y no comía picante. Por su sonrisa siempre amable y disposición de ayudar y asistir a los niños más pequeños... ella se volvió popular. Y Sasuke sabía lo que los demás pensaban de ella.

"Vaya, es increíble, ¿quién iba a saber que él sería así?"

"Tratar de ganarse a la directora, que bajo."

Últimamente escuchaba comentarios de ese tipo. No le importaba un cacahuate lo que era, o eso fue hasta que alguien le encaró.

"Así que sales con ella porque es la hija de la directora."

De principio no entendió. Luego todo tuvo sentido.

Sasuke ni siquiera sabía quién era Sakura cuando la conoció, o cuando ella se le declaró.

Pero ahora esas pequeñas piezas empezaron a encajar. Por qué ella no compartía cabaña con las demás chicas. Por qué pasaba mucho tiempo en la oficina de Tsunade o parecía no importarle salirse con la suya, porque siempre quería hacer un buen trabajo y era tan diligente.

Su apellido era diferente, pero recordó que Sakura le contó que sus padres habían muerto. Entonces lo supo, Sakura estaba bajo el cuidado de Tsunade, la directora de ese campamento.

.

.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" A ella le gustaba tomarle la mano, y Sasuke aceptan tal acto siempre y cuando estuvieran lejos de los ojos curiosos.

Ahora se preguntaba si ella pensaba de la misma manera. Sí ella creía que él había aceptado salir con ella sólo por ser hija de la dueña de ese campamento. Se sentía contrariado.

"Me estás evitando."

"No." La verdad es que si lo estaba haciendo. Se había vuelto molesto lo que decían a sus espaldas. Incluso la mirada que Tsunade llegó a darle.

"¿Es por los rumores?" Su voz sonaba miserable. Sasuke se sintió arrepentido. "Lamento haberte metido en eso. Entiendo que no quieras verte envuelto en esto, yo no-"

"No." No lo pudo evitar, no quería que llorara. "No quiero que pienses que quiero aprovecharme." Estaba frustrado.

Con alivio, ella suspiró.

"Yo sé que a ti eso no te interesa, eres ambicioso, pero no egoísta. Además… sé que te gusto, y no porque sea la protegida de la directora." Sintió que sus orejas estaban rojas. Esperaba que su cara no estuviera igual.

Esa chica era todo un caso.

Siempre le sorprendía.

* * *

Y la primera vez que ella noqueó a alguien, dejó a Sasuke impresionado. Los rumores feos sobre ellos habían terminado en el suelo, junto con el idiota que se atrevió a decirlo frente a ella.

Naruto se reía de la cara de 'idiota embelesado de amor' como le gustaba decirle, cuando Sasuke presencio que la chica que le gustaba era más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

Desde esa ocasión, aprovechó para siempre mirarla mientras entrenaba y ayudaba en taijutsu.

Tal vez, era admiración y algo más.

Ella era alguien colorido, de carácter y fuerza, pero era suave, amable. Y cada minuto que pasaba, Sasuke sólo quería estar a su lado.

..

Así fue. Se convirtió en una rutina pasear por la orilla del lago y ver el atardecer. Pasear en canoa o nadar en el lago. Pasar tiempo con sus amigos. Ayudarse con las tareas que ambos tenían dentro del campamento, o simplemente escaparse un rato para solamente estar un al lado de otro. En ese campamento, el tiempo no era el único que iba cambiando.

Su relación era dulce. Ambos habían salido con alguien en más de una ocasione, pero esto que ambos tenían era diferente. Diferente a cualquier cosa que hayan experimentado. Era suave, era aventurero y divertido. Los besos compartidos siempre eran agradables. Y era ridículo, pero Sasuke creía que sabían a atardecer. El simple hecho de tocar su mano o su cuello le producía un agradable calor. Y luego de una caricia, quería otra.

Era una gran ayuda las ventajas que Sakura tenía. Cuarto propio, uno al que ambos querían sacarle provecho. Les gustaba pasar el atardecer cerca del lago, y cuando el sol se metía, acompañaban a los demás en las fogatas. Sentados el uno al lado de otro, sonreían con sus amigos. Luego, cuando todos estaban atontados por el sueño, se tomaban de las manos y se encaminaban hacia la cabaña de Sakura.

Había sido todo inocente. Besos suaves y suspiros frágiles. Silenciosas oraciones y tenues susurros. Cuando Sasuke comenzaba a besarla, le gustaba enredar sus dedos en su cabello, siempre sujeto por en una coleta, sólo ahí dentro podía verlo en sus hombros. Sakura le abrazaba con fuerza, mientras enterraba su cabeza en su pecho y decía cosas poco entendibles contra su ropa.

Poco a poco, ambos se dejaban caer en su cama. La cara de él en el cuello de ella. Las manos de ella, insistentes en sus hombros. Ninguno de los dos decía en voz alta lo que sus cuerpos exigían noche tras noche. Ninguno quería avanzar más que simples roces e incandescentes emociones.

No era que no se sintieran preparados, ni que tuvieran miedo a que la magia entre ellos terminara. Ninguno condicionaba al otro a algo fuera del alcance. Era sólo que...-

"Solo te pido una cosa." Había dicho ella, en una ocasión luego de que sus besos y toques pasaran del silencio límite impuesto. Sasuke asintió, siempre callado, atento a ella. Sakura parecía nerviosa e insegura. "Quiero que nunca me hagas una promesa."

Hablaba enserio.

Porque por mucho que estos sentimientos ambos los compartían, y por más serios que eran el uno con el otro, sabían que vivían dentro de una burbuja. Que en un par de semanas, todo terminaría. Que eran unos idiotas por enamorarse tan rápido, tan profundo, y tan tarde.

El amor no era simple; ninguno de ellos quería prometer algo que quizá no podrían cumplir.

A Sasuke le inundaba las dudas y miedos cada día que pasaba. ¿Por qué no le había conocido antes? ¿Por qué justo en este verano, su último verano en ese campamento antes de que se mudara?

"Tal vez no estamos destinados a ser nada." Había dicho ella. _Nada más que un bello sueño, el recuerdo de un hermoso verano._

Sasuke no le respondió, sólo le beso con más fuerza, con emociones embotelladas y miedos reprimidos. Sus besos subían de tono. Los que antes terminaban con un suspiro o con el juntar sus frentes. Esta ocasión no. Pero a pesar de su ímpetu, él aun le estaba pidiendo permiso. Uno que ella ya no se iba a negar.

 _O tal vez… tal vez sí estaban destinados a más._

* * *

Habían escuchado la alarma de fuego. Ambos, medio dormidos, medios vestidos, salieron tan rápido como pudieron. Era una falsa alarma.

"Vaya, no esperaba encontrarme con esto." Había dicho Tsunade, quien, junto con todo el campamento, les miraba.

Sakura de repente sentía mucho calor, pero sólo se tapó más con esa frazada que cubría su cuerpo, y dicho sea de paso, su ropa interior. "No es lo que parece."

"Claro, porque verte a ti a y él." Señaló a Sasuke, quien sólo había alcanzado a ponerse sus pantalones, y tenía el cabello desarreglado. ", salir de tu cabaña a horas de madrugada es algo que no es lo que parece."

Sasuke también sentía su cara ruborizarse, ambos miraron a direcciones opuestas, esperando ser invisibles.

"Que rápidos."

"No hagan cosas indebidas, hay niños aquí, recuerden."

Momentos así, Sasuke y Sakura sólo maldecían a sus amigos, quienes disfrutaban reír a sus expensas. Ellos no dijeron nada, se habían acostumbrado a ser la comidilla del campamento. Tsunade, incluso, era una de las mayores participantes en _'veamos quien molesta más a Sakura y Sasuke'_. Al menos ambos sabían que tenían la aprobación de ella.

..

* * *

Sakura sólo quería nadar con Sasuke en el lago. Recostarse en la arena dándole la cara al sol Divertirse como la primer cita, donde ella saltó desde una roca y él la atrapó. Donde ambos tuvieron luchas en el agua y se besaron por primera vez. Cuando supo que estos sentimientos iban más allá de su corazón, y que penetraban su piel, hasta estar grabados en sus huesos.

Había sido tan fácil para ellos enamorarse del otro. Lo que al principio fuera pura atracción física y curiosidad, pasó a ser algo más profundo.

Pero el amor no era fácil. Y ambos se habían prometido no tener promesas.

No se ataría a imposibles, pero disfrutarían cada día en el que pudieran estar juntos. No pensarían en la inevitable partida de ambos, y el posible hecho de que quizá nunca se volvieran a ver.

..

* * *

Dos días antes de su partida. Ella lloraba. Se abrazó a él, desesperada.

"Prometo que espere por ti."

Esa simple palabra creo un mundo de posibilidades. Miedos, sueños y ambiciones. A pesar de que la separación estaba ahí, Sasuke sintió alivio al escucharla decir eso.

"Gracias." Dijo mirándola a los ojos. Su sonrisa era amable, una que Sasuke nunca mostraba a nadie más que a ella. "Te veré de nuevo." _Lo prometo._

..

"¡Hey, apúrate!" Sakura escuchaba a Naruto gritarle a Sasuke.

"Déjalos ser. Es su último momento juntos." Había dicho Kakashi, tratando de convencer a un impaciente Naruto. Ambos esperaban a que Sasuke, quien estaba despidiéndose de Sakura. Naruto no escuchaba lo que los tortolitos se decían, pero podía ver en sus miradas sus emociones y afecto. Sonrió un poco, feliz de que su mejor amigo encontrara alguien justo para él.

Aunque, cuando Sasuke golpeó la frente de Sakura son sus dedos, Naruto no había entendido esa acción de él hacia ella. Uno esperaría que le besara, o al menos le abrazara, pero, ¿pegarle en la frente con dos dedos? Vaya que era un raro. Pero por la reacción de Sakura, y la tenue sonrisa de Sasuke, Naruto comprendió que era algo más íntimo que un beso.

* * *

Sakura observó como Sasuke se iba. Lo divisó salir del campamento. Ella se quedó un poco más de tiempo ahí, con todo el corazón de ese chico en sus manos, y su amor en sus ojos. Esperaría por él.

El amor no era simple, pero era una promesa.

.

.

.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, quería hacer un long fic con esta trama, pero quise entrar a un concurso [no gané, por cierto]

Pero! creo que haré lo mismo que con 'Drive you home' y tratare en hacer una historia decente con esto.

Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, he estad super, super ocupada, prometo mañana subir LMLY. También contestare su bellos reviwes que amo, prometo hacerlo pronto!


End file.
